yoursolarsystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Krillik
The Krillik race are known to be extremely barbaric, destructive, and chaotic. Their entire existence is based around a militaristic society of sorts. Their goal is to annihilate everything that stands in their path to conquer and populate new systems. 'Military' The Krillik Army is 90% of the entire population; leaving only the remaining 10% as dignitaries, political leaders, or as civilians. As such, the civilians are all female and are tasked with constantly reproducing to greatly increase their numbers. The newborns are taken and trained in the brutal programs to become soldiers. The basic, most common unit of the Krillik Army is the Krillik Grunt. Training is commonly conducted through harsh treatment, brutal attacks, and strength testing. Only the strongest troops succeed; the failures being either killed in training, or executed on point. The total amount of soldiers in the Krillik Army exceeds over ten billion soldiers, and is constantly growing. The majority of their army consists of a vast array of different "classes" of soldiers. The Krillik Army is greatly interested in interstellar travel and have invented the means to travel great distances across the cosmos. 'Species' The Krillik Army is composed of several different types of soldiers. From officers to heavy soldiers, to stealth operatives and Special Task Force soldiers. Most soldiers comprise the basic Grunt force, but a few are selected to become Special Task, heavy soldiers, or the officers that lead operations throughout the ranks of the army. The Krillik Army is built similar to many armies of modern day times, using terms such as "formations", "flanking", "squads, platoons, fire-teams, batteries, brigades, etc..." Training is where a Krillik soldier is determined their fate. A special selection process ultimately decides whether one becomes a Grunt or an officer. This process is known to the Krillik as Reshen Otuk (translated from Krillik language meaning "Dawning of Purpose"). Some of the subspecies include Captains, War Generals, and the highest of rankings to achieve is Supreme War Admiral. The Admiral is in command of all forces foreign and close to home; commands all operations secretly and has War Generals to provide motives and strategies to winning wars. 'Territory' The Krillik do not simply take territory when another species has claimed it. Instead, they will call for a full scale war and invade the location, completely decimating and destroying anything that stands in their way. Their own territory is respected and cared for, with maintaining their home planet's safety. Depending on their surroundings, they will have to adapt and learn to fight in different terrains/environments. Many times, troops are easily killed because they cannot adapt to the constantly changing environments of new, unthinkable worlds. Krillik soldiers are very territorial and will defend their land till the last one falls; no matter the odds fitted against them. 'Customs and Ceremonies' A special part to the Krillik Army is knowing the traditions of the military and how one is to conduct themselves during combat. Krillik soldiers are trained to be merciless, cold-blooded killers, but, they will set aside their wrath to aid a fallen comrade to safety. Carrying their fellow soldiers out of battle is a common and necessary practice to showing true brotherhood on the battlefield. As well as this, soldiers also show respect to officers and other high-ranking authority by "presenting arms/saluting" to them. Much like other armies show their respect, Krillik soldiers show this in a slightly different fashion. To salute to an officer or high-ranking superior, Krillik soldiers will change the color of their pigmented skin to a bright color to show great respect, or, if carrying a weapon while saluting, they will hold the weapon across their body, facing the harmful section(s) away from the one being saluted. Even though the Krillik Army is cruel, they do still show respect to their superiors, regardless of the circumstances that happen. Soldiers, commonly, exercise their strength against one another through special tournaments known as Oruro (translated to "Death Fight"). The concept behind this is simply to show sportsmanship, and increase morale among the troops during hard times. Officers always enjoy participating in these tournaments, and are thrilled to square against their own soldiers in hand-to-hand combat. Other established traditions of the Krillik Army spreads down through generations, not only in the military, but in the civilian world as well. Most of the traditions and ceremonies are kept to those performing it, so their information is hard to accurately detail. 'Technology' The Krillik, despite being war-hungry barbarians, are actually quite intelligent and have created the means to travel the cosmos. Their ships are designed to carry large quantities of both troops and weaponry. The development of the Aegis 5 Vector Engine allowed for their massive ships to jump long distances through space with an enormous amount of power used as a result. Their means of weaponry for ground troops range from axes, swords, ranged weaponry that fires condensed light, to other types. The Krillik have invested in a huge amount of weaponry that it cannot be tracked. Vehicles are mostly the animals that are also found on the home planet of the Krillik. The animals, for the majority, are extremely vicious and bloodthirsty. Taming such beasts is difficult and claims a large amount of troops daily. The supply of beasts used constantly grows as does the production of weapons and troops. The army constantly grows by about 3 trillion members per year, and adds about 14 billion new tamed beasts every year. 'Biology' The Krillik biology is quite complex and allows them to easily traverse across vast distances and through tough terrain. Because of their increased size and strength, Krillik soldiers stand at about six to seven feet in height, and can weigh upwards of 300 pounds. Their dense, strengthened spinal column allows them to stand on two legs. On two legs, the average Krillik soldier can run 15-25mph. If a solider uses all four legs to move, they can reach speeds of 45-55mph. The majority of their structure is designed to allow for easy combat and maneuverability. Their broad chests allow the soldiers to take hard impacts and naturally absorb the force, lessening the outcome of being disabled. The tail is able to split into scythe-like appendages that can cut through flesh, and 6-inch steel plating. The Krillik are also capable of producing a special fluid that can cause their entire body to turn completely transparent. This special gland can be used at any time and transports the fluid throughout the body in a matter of seconds. The fast metabolism allows this special fluid to be transported to the entire body easily. Their enhanced eyesight and hearing allows Krillik soldiers to hear the enemy from far distances and see either in bright daylight, pitch darkness, or in reading heat signatures. The Krillik also have a special gland that produces a highly acidic fluid that can melt flesh straight though to bone within two minutes. This acidic fluid can only be used when the Krillik use the stretchable skin around their neck that unfolds into a giant, scaly fan. 'Warfare ' The Krillik are easily capable of adapting and fighting in multiple styles of battlefields. However, one environment that they do not cope with well is cold, frozen/snow warfare. Being cold-blooded reptiles, Krillik soldiers must maintain their body heat to a certain degree. A body temperature of 89 degrees or less will result in a complete shutdown of the Krillik's body systems, resulting in an immediate death. Underwater warfare is adapted by using special suits that both provide oxygen and propulsion through the waters. Any sort of warfare is simply a new challenge to the Krillik Army.Category:Military Civilization